militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
32nd Army Corps (Ukraine)
The 32nd Army Corps (Russian: 32-й Кенигсберский армейский корпус) was an army corps of the Soviet Ground Forces and then the Ukrainian Ground Forces. Its military identification number (ru:Войсковая часть) was a/h 44 690, and in 1994 - a/h A-1916. Its headquarters was located at Simferopol. Reports disagree as to when the corps was established. Sammler.ru reports that on October 1, 1967, 32nd Army Corps was established (& NARODNAYA ARMIYA says 'In 1967, at the joints and parts of the Odessa Military District and the 45th Army Corps was here was formed 32 Army Corps').NARODNAYA ARMIYA, No. 5109, Saturday, January 26, 2013. Feskov et al 2004 disagrees, saying it was created from the Tavria Military District in 1956. Feskov et al 2004, 47. Holm's data settles this in favour of 1967. Holm reports 14 February 1967.http://www.ww2.dk/new/army/corps/32ak.htm Initially its units included Corps Headquarters, the 52nd (moved to Nizhneudinsk in April 1969),http://www.ww2.dk/new/army/msd/52msd.htm 126th and 157th Motor Rifle Divisions, 9th Independent Engineer-Sapper Battalion (оисб), 19 окр (Independent Commandant's Point?), 909-й связи Bn (909 обс). In 1980, the 159th Motor Rifle Division was activated in Sovetskoye, Crimean Oblast, as a mobilisation division, and joined the corps. In 1982, the 784 обрхр (obrhr) (seemingly an independent chemical or NBC defence battalion) was formed/created. In 1983, 301st Artillery Brigade at Simferopol joined the corps. In 1987 - 157 MRD reformed in 710th Territorial Training Centre,http://www.ww2.dk/new/army/msd/157msd.htm and 159 MRD in 711 TTC. In 1989 - more ORVB formed. In 1989 - 126 MRD transferred to the Black Sea Fleet. In 1989 - 711 TTC disbanded. In 1991, the corps entered ZRBr. Feskov et al states the 157th MRD at Kerch became the 5378 VkhVT in 1990. From 1992-2004 the corps included: 84 Ind Mech Bde, 127 Ind Mech Bde, 501 ОМП and other units. In 2003, part 32 AK transferred to the Ukrainian Navy. 30.07.2003. - 32 AK reformed into the Coastal Defence Forces Command (KVBO Navy APU). On 30.12.2004 the Coastal Defence Forces Command was disbanded. Corps units 2001 Source http://www.soldat.ru/force/ukraine/table.html Corps headquarters was at Симферополь, responsible to ЮжнОК and then HQ Ground Forces Subordination *1967 - 1997. - Subordination Odessa Military District; *to 03.01.1998, the - slave Shvd.OK NE Armed Forces of Ukraine (Швд.ОК СВ ВС Украины); *From 22.04.2003. - Ukrainian Naval Forces (ВМС Украины); *30.07.2003. - Transformed into a KVBO Navy APU (КВБО ВМС ВСУ); *30.12.2004 - KVBO Navy APU (КВБО ВМС ВСУ) disbanded. В 1982 году - дополнительно сформирован 784 обрхр. В 1983 году в состав корпуса вошла 301 арбр. В 1987 году -157 мсд переформирована в 710 ТУЦ, а 159 мсд в 711 ТУЦ. В 1989 году - дополнительно сформирован ОРВБ. В 1989 году - 126 мсд передана в состав ЧФ. В 1989 году - расформирован 711 ТУЦ. В 1991 году в состав корпуса вошла ЗРБр. В1992-2004 годах в составе корпуса входили: 84 ОМБр, 127 ОМБр, 501 ОМП и другие части. В 2003 году части 32 АК переданы в состав ВМС Украины. 30.07.2003г. - 32 АК переформирован в Командование войск береговой обороны (КВБО ВМС ВСУ). 30.12.2004г. Командование войск береговой обороны (КВБО) -расформировано. Commanders Source: Joint Publications Research Service, Central Eurasia, Director of Military Organizations and Personnel, JPRS-UMA-92-043, 2 December 1992, 185. *PAILY, Viktor, Maj-Gen (Moscow NEZAVISIMAYA GAZETA m Russian Jul 92 p 3). *Previous Commander was KUZNETSOV, Valeriy, Maj-Gen (Moscow NEZAVISIMAYA GAZETA in Russian 31 Jul 92 p 3). References *http://sammler.ru/index.php?showtopic=45238&st=20 Category:Corps of Ukraine Category:Military units and formations established in 1967 Category:Military units and formations disestablished in 2003